This invention relates to a trailer specifically designed to be hitched to and trailed behind a cycle, such as a bicycle, tricycle or motorcycle, with no structural modification of the cycle required and with the trailer being of lightweight construction, yet adapted to support reasonably heavy loads. This invention incorporates by reference herein in its entirety U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,541.
Trailers for cycles are expensive to ship due to their size. The expense of shipping adds considerably to the wholesale and retail costs of the trailer. A further problem with trailers for cycles is they cannot be efficiently stored.